Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles ~Animal Adventure~
Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles ~Animal Adventure~ (映画ドラえもん のび太と奇跡の島 ～アニマル アドベンチャー～ Eiga Doraemon Nobita to Kiseki no Shima 〜Animaru Adobenchā〜 is the 32nd installment of the Doraemon feature films. It was released in Japan in March 3rd, 2012. Plot This film has Doraemon, Dorami, and Nobita traveling to a "last paradise" where extinct animals were still around. In this 2012 Doraemon movie, Doraemon,Nobita,Dorami,Shizuka,Gian and Suneo goes to the island where extinct animals came to life and live peacefully.The story starts when Nobita and his dad,Nobisueke Nobi, compete with their pet beetles in a beetle battle competion, but Nobita loses every match. He got home, crying, saying Doraemon along the way. Doraemon led him to the Time hole and Time torimochi to get a new beetle, which is bigger and stroger, to compete Gian's beetle, but instead of getting a beetle, they have caught a Moa. When they have caught it, they let it stay for a while with a Kibi Danggo. As they kept thinking which island they need to go to, the Moa is being captured for experiment in the future, where it sees its own island(It been seen in Doraemon 17) along with other animal they have restored and protected. As they are traveling, the Dokodemo isnt working for time traveling, and even the Time machine is broke down. The future authority assisted Doraemon,Nobita,Shizuka,Suneo and Gian to go to the Miracle Island to protect the animals. The villagers and the animals were living peacefully together until the future attack force sees the Miracle Island and completely destroys it! As they are searching for the legendary beetle, Suneo is kidnapped by the attack force. Doraemon, Nobita, Shizuka and Gian are trying to a way to save the Island,the villagers, Suneo, koron, keria and the Beetle that needs to be protected. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Gian *Dorami *Keria *Koron *Tamako Nobi *Nobita's Dad *Dekisugi *Gonsuke Gadgets used *Time Hall *Time Birdlime *Momotaro Jirushi's Millet Dumplings *Time Telephone *Small Light (Movie only) *Big Light (Movie only) *Forgotten Stick *Take-copter *Anywhere Door *Decoy Robot Deluxe (Movie only) *Translation Tool *Air Crayon *Koekatamarin *Hustler *Cheese Camera (Manga only) *Faith Insect Bite (Manga only) *Magic Hand (Manga only) *Tarzan Pants (Manga only) *Come Come Cat (Movie only) *Cheerleader Gloves (Movie only) *Powerful Wind God Fan (Movie only) *Space Adhesive Glue (Movie only) *Come Come Mark (Movie only) *Instant Pitfall (Movie only) *Pass Loop (Movie only) *Golden Bat (Movie only) *Larger Magnifying Glass (Manga only) Cast *Wasabi Mizuta - Doraemon *Megumi Ohara - Nobita Nobi *Tomokazu Seki - Suneo Honekawa *Yumi Kakazu - Shizuka Minamoto *Subaru Kimura - Gian *Chiaki - Dorami *Atsuko Tanaka - Keria *Nana Mizuki - Koron *Kōichi Yamadera - Sharman *Kotono Mitsuishi - Tamako Nobi *Yasunori Matsumoto - Nobita's Dad *Masako Nozawa - Nobisuke (young) Music *Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon (opening theme) Singer: MAO *Ikiteru Ikiteku (ending theme) Singer: Fukuyama Masaharu. Trivia *A video game based on this film was released on the Nintendo 3DS on March 1st, 2012. * This movie was renamed 'Doraemon the Movie: Nobita Aur Jadooi Tapu '(meaning 'Nobita and the Magical Island') in India. vi:Nôbita và hòn đảo diệu kì ~ Hành trình muông thú ~ zh-tw:大雄與奇蹟之島~動物歷險記~ th:โนบิตะผจญภัยในเกาะมหัศจรรย์ Gallery External Links *Doraemon Nobita and The Island of Miracle ~Animal Adventure at Anime News Network Encyclopedia Category:Doraemon films Category:Movies Category:2005 Feature Films